


Guten Morgen, Schatz

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Charles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xavier Institute, like it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: He could almost feel the sleepy smile, an increasingly familiar heat warming him from the pit of his stomach.“Good morning Charles.”“Nughhhh.”





	Guten Morgen, Schatz

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff ball fic, because I needed something sweet to happen.

It seems early, but it’s always early when they wake, they don’t really have a choice, not with the school to run.  It’s supposed to be the weekend, that was the first of the complaints in the very beginning, not that Erik wouldn’t have been awake at an ungodly hour anyway, but it’s always nice to try. 

The light blue early morning light still found its way through the cracks in between the curtains, peeking out over the floor and hitting right at Erik’s closed eyes. If he hadn’t already been awake his mood would have been far more sour, not to say that it hadn’t been negatively affected by the unsavory action. He groaned lowly and made to shift out of the way only to have the action impeded by a rather warm and snuggly lump that made a sharp noise of protest at his movement.

Erik blinked slowly, arms tightening instinctively, garnering a slightly less unhappy groan from the bundle in his arms. He couldn’t help the slight twitch of his mouth at the sight that greeted him. Charles was bundled in his arms, curled in towards Erik as though he himself was the light of the sun pouring in through the windows. The smaller man was twisted in a strange way, his bottom half as eerily still as ever, while his upper half curled towards whatever warmth he could get - Charles always tending towards being cold, often layered heavily, and gravitated towards fires and heaters. The liquid silk spill of brown hair was a halo half on his pillow and half on Charles’ own, the other’s head very nearly falling down between the space from each end of the pillows. There were soft noises escaping the just parted cherry lips, a slight glossy sheen highlighting the rosy blush from a warm night.

He leaned forward slightly, just enough to bend into the awkward angle that allowed him to brush his lips against that pale forehead beneath him, the warmth there leeching into his skin and warming him all the way through. Charles squirmed again when Erik made to move back, formerly balled up hands grabbing aimlessly at his bare chest as though they might be able to pull him back despite having no purchase. His lips twitched up at the side and he allowed the motion to pull him closer in a way, shifting to rest his chin on the top of the messy brown mop.

Charles hummed sweetly, nuzzling further forward, his breath puffing hotly along Erik’s throat, and his hair tickling at many different places in a slightly uncomfortable way.

“Mmmmmmm.”

He could almost feel the sleepy smile, an increasingly familiar heat warming him from the pit of his stomach.

“Good morning Charles.”

“Nughhhh.”

He let out a soft huffing laugh, moving his hand in a gentle circle before using the leverage to tuck Charles more closely to his body. Erik reached out, finger lifting up slightly to beckon the clock just out of eyesight into view. Most usually Erik woke anytime from 4:00, so he was fairly surprised, to say the least, when he saw 8:00 displayed before him. At the very least Charles was up by 7:00, in order to go through his routine morning maintenance and get down to the kitchen for breakfast before the children blearily trickled in.

“We’ve slept in…” His voice was much quieter than normal, the slight disbelief filtering in. “Charles.”

He lifted his hand, dragging his fingers up between strong shoulders, Charles’s large sleep shirt bunching up slightly with the movement. He gently grasped Charles shoulder, moving it back and forth, not quite shaking, but making enough movement that the other wouldn’t be able to ignore.

“Nooooooooouuuuhhhhhhh.” Charles groaned out, complaining with gentle clawing motions against Erik’s bare skin. 

He couldn’t help smiling at that, tilting his head forward to nuzzle into Charles’s hair, placing a kiss at the crown of his head before pulling back and beginning to shift away.

“Come on, liebchen. We’ve got to get up.”

“Don’ wanna-”

He made to pull away even more, having every intention of sitting up and swinging his leg over the side of the bed. Having every intention of getting up, getting out of bed.

“Nooooooooo!” Charles shifted forward slightly, brow twinging in discomfort a the slow, awkward drag. His lean fingers dug mercilessly into Erik’s sides and he pushed his face into the larger man’s breastbone. “Mmmph.”

One of Erik’s arms was pinned uncomfortably to the bed, and the other lifted up in surprise, hand landing softly on Charles’s head and reflexively carded through the slowly growing locks. The smaller man hadn’t had a haircut in a while, but to be honest, Erik rather liked his hair long - well...Erik fancied that he’d like Charles in any appearance.

This time he allowed himself a full laugh aloud, any bad spirits from earlier lightening with the warm, sleepy bundle in his arms. However, they did need to get up, so if Erik was going to be the one to do all of the work this morning, so be it. He began to scooch back again, this time dragging Charles with him, giving care to watch his lower half to avoid any extreme twisting, or potential spraining, pulling, or bruising.

“Up we get, knuddelmaus.”

“Naahhhhh- wha’ nuuuuu-” Charles complained with the movement, though he was squirming very little, and had a smile on his face as Erik slipped away and over the edge of the bed, their bodies still close as he leaned over to keep contact.

He twisted slightly and began to litter tiny kisses all over that smiling face, before moving down to place them all around his neck and just a few on the covered chest, using the opportunity to slide a hand under led-heavy legs, Charles's arms already around his neck in reaction to the kisses he had been attacked with. Erik lifted up, reveling for a moment in the feel of Charles in his arms, in the sheer amount of trust that this man put in him.

Charles blinked blearily, pulling away one arm to rub at his eyes not unlike a child, and heaving a large yawn before smiling sweetly.

“Good morning, love.”

Erik hummed softly. “Would have been better if someone would have gotten up without such a fuss.”

A small laugh. “You love it.”

Twin smiles. “I love  _ you _ .”

“I love you too, darling. Now let’s go get some breakfast, hmmm?”

“If there’s any left.”


End file.
